Don't Mess With Space-Time Seals
by PlatformNineAndThreeQuarters
Summary: Uchiha Fugaku didn't know that a simple experiment with seals would result in such drastic consequences.
1. The Day Fugaku Copied The Hiraishin

Uchiha Fugaku was a terror on the battlefield. He had gained the title of 'Wicked-Eye Fugaku' in almost all of the Bingo books. The enemy Ninja were wary of his genjutsu. Despite all of this the no name Namikaze had a higher ranking than him. All because of that damned Hiraishin, that would raise Tobirama from the dead before an Uchiha getting a hand on it legitimately.

Fugaku was a Shinobi, though. He was finally able to get one of the Namikaze's Hiraishin kunai from his usual training ground. Now all he had to do was modify it to his chakra.

He went to one of the clan's training grounds, copied the Hiraishin seal and wrote it on the sealing paper. After unfolding it and a few hours of dismantling the seal, Fugaku was able to gather that it was a blood tied seal.

Simple enough.

He quickly put a few drop of his own blood on the sealing paper and then made a standard blood seal. It took another grueling few hours before he could incorporate his blood seal into the formula. Finally satisfied with his work, Fugaku made a shadow clone to activate the seal, not needlessly risking his life.

Unfortunately his shadow clone popped as soon as it activated the seal, transferring the feeling of a painful death back to Fugaku.

A failed experiment then, he sighed. He knew when to cut his losses, and preaped to leave the trading ground, giving it up as a lost cause. That's when two portals opened up on either side of him, dropping three people on to the ground. Shinobi judging by how they managed to break their fall. He put up his gaurd, immediately.

Getting a closer look, Fugaku concluded that all three of them were Uchiha, which was suspicious since he had never seen them before. A man, older than him, had come out of one of portals along with a teenage girl who was wearing a red dress and a Konoha headband. The other portal was breached only by a teenager, who was wearing ANBU garb.

The ANBU was staring at the the older man and the girl, seemingly dispassionately, but Fugaku who was very good at reading Uchiha expressions, knew he was actually awed and proud.

The man put the younger girl behind him, seemingly protecting her, and glanced between Fugaku, the ANBU and the remains of Fugaku's fuinjutsu experiment.

Eventually, he turned towards Fugaku and said, "Otou-san, what did you do?"

* * *

Uchiha Itachi prayed to every kami for forgiveness for the act he was about to commit, while tying his headband. He already hated himself for it, but it was necessary, for Sasuke, for Konoha, for peace. He took hold of his standard ANBU katana and prepared to depart and massacre the men, women and children of his clan. If only he more time to do something about the coup. Anything would be have been better than this. But the first attack by the clan was scheduled in two days. It was now or never.

Suddenly, Itachi felt a faint pull on his chakra. He activated his sharingan to locate the Intruder, but came out blank. A moment later a hole appeared below his feet, and before he could jump away, he was pulled in.

Landing on his feet, he examined where the portal had dropped him, and was astonished to see himself in an Uchiha clan training ground with younger version of his father, older version of his outoto and a girl his age who judging by her features and the way Sasuke was standing protectively in front of her, was his niece.

Sasuke, apparently having reached the same conclusion as him, bluntly asked their father, "Otou-san, what did you do?"

"What?" Father asked, not expecting a grown man older than him to call him otou-san.

Sasuke, it seemed, hadn't lost his impatience with age and began rifling though the discarded seal papers on the ground.

Itachi didn't understand how he could leave his daughter standed unprotected in his vicinity. Had he been unable to do what was required?

He seemed to recognize the seal used as he was quickly able to arrive to a conclusion.

"Hiraishin with blood seal." he murmured. Then looked his daughter, "We can't go back, hiraishin is only capable of one way travel without a marker."

She looked appropriately distraught at the news. "That means mama, Nanadaime-sama, Boruto, they..."

"They might or might not be born." Sasuke evidently didn't believe in coddling his children.

Father, who had been able to gather his wits by then, said, "Are you implying that you are my son from the future?"

"Yes." Sasuke replied simply. "What year is this?"

"3rd year of 3rd Shinobi war."

"Sarada and me are from 35 years in future, from what I can gather, Itachi is from about 10 years from now."

"Itachi?" Father looked at him, recognizing they name of his currently toddler son.

"Hai, tou-san." he replied, trying to sound normal, which was difficult, considering that he had expected the next meeting with his father resulting in one of their deaths.

Father stared at him for a long time, before sighing, "We should take this to the Sandaime."

Sasuke jerked at that before forcibly relaxing himself. "Only the Sandaime. Call him for dinner at your house. I don't want any word of this reaching Danzo's ear."

He knows, Itachi concluded, trying to stop himself from panicking.

"Why?" Father asked.

"He ordered the massacre of our clan, when I was eight. Sarada and me are the only Uchiha in our time."

Judging by Sarada's sharp intake of breath, she wasn't aware of this.

"I don't trust him because of obvious reasons. And frankly I had never expected to see him again after I killed him when I was seventeen. I don't trust myself to not go for his throat if I see him."

"I see." Was Father's grim reply.

* * *

Sarada didn't expect this to happen when Papa had agreed to train her for the day. What should have been a simple one on one training session, somehow turned into an irreversible time travelling adventure, with no possible hope of ever returning to their time. Sure, her clan was alive right now, but everything she had ever known was gone. It had never even existed.

They were walking in the Uchiha district (Uchiha had a district, who knew), towards grandpa's house. Itachi and her were asked to hand over their headbands. She eyed the boy walking next to her, who was apparently her uncle. The only thing she knew about him was that Papa had learnt the finger poke thing from him.

He was trying to look composed, but Sarada knew he was as distraught as her, possibly more. She at least had Papa with her, whereas he lost everyone from his time.

Trying to make him feel better, Sarada walked up to him and poked him on the forehead, which apparently surprised him.

"Why did you do that?" he asked.

"I was trying to make you feel better." she shrugged. "I know you're technically my uncle, but I'd like to be friends. I'm kinda low on them right now."

Her mind wandered towards Cho-Cho, before she firmly brought it back to the moment. She'll have her breakdown when she's alone, not in front of the passing by Uchiha clansmen, who were glancing at them curiously.

Itachi glanced towards Papa, before saying," You should ask your father if he is okay with it. "

Really? Were the people of his time that old fashioned?

"Why wouldn't he be? You are his brother, aren't you?" she countered, holding out her hand.

He hesitantly shook it as they reached an old fashioned house. A pretty women was sitting on the porch, (who was most likely grandma) with a toddler in her arms.

"Is that you?" she asked Itachi.

"Yes." he mumbled. He was actually blushing. How cute. This must be so weird for him, though, seeing his toddler self.

"Mikoto." Grandpa spoke. "I am inviting the Hokage to dinner tonight. Please see to all the preparations. And these three are our guests, take care of them."

"Hai, shujin-sama." Grandma answered, as grandpa left without introducing them.

How rude! If Papa had talked to Mama like that she'd probably have broken all his bones.

Papa, thankfully had some manners, as he bowed, "Mikoto-san. I'm Uchiha Sasuke and these are my children Uchiha Sarada and Karasu. Please take care of us." he said, without missing a beat, while Itachi stiffened next to me.

"Sasuke-san, Karasu-kun and Sarada-chan. Please feel welcome in my home." Grandma bowed back, gesturing us to enter.

"I have never seen you and your family in the district before, Sasuke-san." she commented.

"I've been out on a long term mission and the children didn't born in Konoha." Papa shamelessly lied to his mother.

Grandma took us to the dining room and left to make dinner, taking little Itachi with her, who apparently found Papa quite interesting and didn't want to leave.

Three of us sat in awkward silence, before Itachi asked, "Karasu?"

"You're used to it. You obviously cannot be Itachi anymore." Papa answered, looking anywhere but at Itachi. (Karasu, she mentally corrected herself. She wouldn't want to slip in front of others.)

There had to be history there, the way these two were skirting around each other.

She loudly cleared her throat," So, where'd you get the cool armor you were wearing in the training ground."

He eyed her oddly before answering, "It was ANBU armor."

"Okay? What's ANBU?"

"It's an elite force of ninjas loyal to the Hokage."

"Aren't all ninjas loyal to the Hokage?"

Papa decided to intervene then. "Things are very different here from our time Sarada. You should get used to it. The villages had gone very lax due peace."

"That's right. We are at war with Iwa, Kumo and Kiri right now. That's feels ridiculous. We went to Kiri for a school trip."

That was apparently a big news for Karasu, judging by the intensity his eyes bore into mine as he asked, "You went to Kiri, for a school trip? How was it made possible?"

"Well Nanadaime-sama is friends with all five Kages. He could have arranged a trip to any of the Great villages, or smaller ones for that matter."

"Who's the Nanadaime?"

"Uzumaki Naruto."

"He fulfills his dream, then." Karasu murmured.

"You knew him?" She asked, excitedly.

"I was a part of the squad that guarded him."

"Gaurded him from what?" Sarada was confused.

"He was the container of Kyuubi."

"Kyuubi? The monster that attacked Konoha and was defeated by Yondaime?"

"Do you remember Naruto protecting you when Shin attacked? He was using the Kyuubi's power at that time." Papa told her.

That definitely explained the nine tails of his golden cloak.

This was the second important thing that Sarada was blindsided by. She was the top student at the academy. How could she not know so much about history?

* * *

Sasuke never imagined, even in his wildest dreams, that he would meet the thirteen year old version of his brother, who may or may not have already committed the Uchiha massacre or that he would meet a three year old version of his brother, who was cute enough to melt even Sasuke's bitter heart.

He also didn't know what he was thinking claiming the teenage Itachi as his son. It was true that he was Sarada's age and they needed an appropriate identity for him, but he knew that despite loving his brother, he still hadn't forgiven him for manipulating Sasuke into killing him.

Judging from his reactions, this Itachi had already made the decision to slaughter the clan and torture Sasuke in Tsukiyomi. Sasuke would like to think he hadn't actually done it yet, if the absence of blood from his clothes was any indication, but with Itachi you never know.

The way he and Sarada were taking, anyone would say they were actually siblings. They even looked quite alike. For Sasuke it was foreboding of the role he would have to play.

What would Naruto do in this situation?

Sasuke quickly dismissed the useless train of thought. The Dobe had a heart big enough to forgive anyone, he himself was an example of that. Sasuke wasn't that generous with his forgiveness. But wasn't it petty to hold a grudge with a teenager his daughter's age, who might not have done what Sasuke was holding the grudge over.

"Sasuke." he was brought out of his thoughts by Itachi's soft voice. "What shall I call you?" Was he blushing? "I mean, Sarada calls you Papa and me calling you something else might be..."

"Did you do it?" he didn't elaborate. He didn't need to, Itachi understood him perfectly.

"No." he answered. "I was going to."

Sasuke took a deep breath. "I have already forgiven you for what you did. I forgave you for that long ago. I don't think I'll ever be able to forgive you for what you made me do."

Itachi nodded. "I understand."

"Whether I'll forgive you or not, I want you to know that I'll always love you." Sasuke echoed Itachi's last words to him. "And that you aren't alone anymore, you don't have to carry every burden yourself. I know I'm very different from the Sasuke you left behind, but we're family; you, Sarada and me. Do you understand?"

Itachi nodded again. Sasuke could see how much effort it was taking him, maintaining a neutral face.

That was when Sarada decided to pull them both in a group hug.


	2. Changing the Past

Sarutobi Hiruzen was surprised to receive an invitation to dinner from the young Uchiha clan head, but he could see whatever it was, it was serious.

He accepted the invitation and ventured into the Uchiha district after many years. The war was taking so much of his time that he couldn't roam the village as he once used to. Entering the clan head's home, he was surprised to be introduced to Fugaku's 'brother' Uchiha Sasuke and his two children Karasu and Sarada, who had apparently returned to the village after Sasuke's long term mission, which while he knew he hadn't such mission to any Uchiha. He concluded that this was what Fugaku had wanted to talk about, and was proven right, when he was led to his office along with Sasuke. He tried not to let his astonishment show when Sasuke asked Fugaku for allowing him to talk to Hiruzen privately. Fugaku, however, was not very successful in hiding his displeasure at that, but compiled.

Hiruzen decided to start the conversation. "I have never given a mission to any Uchiha Sasuke."

"Not yet." he replied.

"Are you implying that you are from the future?"

"Yes. Me and my daughter are from 35 years in future." he said, as if it wasn't the most ridiculous thing Hiruzen had ever heard.

"And Karasu-kun?"

"He is Itachi from 10 years in future."

Hiruzen remembered noting the similarities between the boy and the toddler, during the dinner. Against his better judgment, he found himself believing the man in from of him. The story was too ridiculous to not be true and could be easily disproved.

"Why invite me here, then? Why not simply come to my office?"

"I don't wish Danzo to be even aware about Sarada... and Karasu. He was responsible for the massacre of my clan, leaving me the only survivor ,when I was 8."

"Do you have any proof of such vile accusations?" Hiruzen asked projecting killing intent.

The Uchiha brushed it off as if it wasn't there. "I cannot provide proof of something that wouldn't happen for 10 years. But I can definitely tell you what he is doing right now. You have allowed him to form his private army, haven't you? Do you know that less than half the recruits graduate in ROOT, because they are supposed to kill their best friends in a death match to graduate. Do you know that he has already inducted Orochimaru in ROOT and is encouraging him to experiment on children to obtain mokouton?"

Hiruzen felt his mouth go dry. He could deny these accusations but in his heart he knew they were true. He was the Hokage, he was only blind when he chose to be and it appeared that the children of Konoha had payed the price of him being willfully blind to Danzo's actions.

"The Rokudaime had even found proof that he had deliberately sabotaged Hatake Sakumo's mission, whose failure led to the start of 3rd Shinobi war. I don't have anything to prove it to you, though." he continued.

This headache wasn't something he had expected to acquire when he had expected Fugaku's invitation.

"Very well. Your identities will remain between Fugaku and me, assuming Mikoto doesn't know." he said. "Now, you better have some worthwhile information about the war, after the headache you've just given me."

"Most of the information I learned about the 3rd war in academy was nothing more than propaganda. However, I know that the war with Iwa came to an end when Kanabi bridge, which was a main part of their supply line, was destroyed by Team Minato, loosing Uchiha Obito during the mission. Kiri backed out when they lost the Sanbi in a failed plot to unleash the biju inside Konoha by defectively sealing it inside Nohara Rin, who chose to commit suicide. With Kumo, skirmishes and ceasefire continued to five years from now, when they sent a diplomat for a peace treaty, who tried to steal the Byakugan during his visit."

"Hatake Kakashi was your jonin sensei, then? He concluded.

"Yes." he said, not volunteering anything.

Hiruzen sighed. "All right. I can work with this for time being. But I will need more information than that. I'm giving the rank of chunnin to you and your children can get themselves registered as genin tomorrow."

He got up to leave, lamenting the increased paperwork.

* * *

Itachi watched Sarada read a book on chakra theory, while contemplating on what Sasuke had said to him.

He never would have expected that Sasuke would even partially forgive him. From what he had gathered, Sasuke must have killed him before finding out the truth, leading to him lashing out and killing Danzo. And he still loved Itachi which would lead to him feeling guilty for killing him.

He was so different from the cheerful little boy he had seen this morning. Itachi's actions and his own guilt had changed him a lot. Itachi was wondering, if he'd be able to help him heal, when Sasuke entered the guest room given to them by his parents.

"The Sandaime has asked you two to register yourselves as genin tomorrow."

"Genin?" Sarada protested. "That is not fair. I just made chunnin."

"Did you know I was never promoted above genin?" Sasuke asked, with a smile.

Itachi was shocked at that. Sasuke looked strong enough to be a jonin.

"No way." Sarada said. "You are as strong as Nanadaime-sama."

"The only promotion Naruto ever got was genin to Hokage."

"But, why?"

Sasuke shrugged. "Our first chunnin exams were interrupted by an invasion. After that we left Konoha for training for three years and then there was war."

"The war?" Itachi asked. There had been another war, despite what he had been willing to do?

"The 4th Great Shinobi War, between the Shinobi Alliance and Madara Uchiha." Sarada supplied helpfully. "Papa, you and Naruto-sama were heroes of the war. Why didn't you get field promotion?"

"It was over in days. There wasn't really any time for such formalities. After the war we never bothered to enter chunnin exams. Well, Naruto did, but he was disqualified in his match against Konohamaru."

Sarada giggled at that, which sounded a little false, as if she was trying not to cry.

"There was an Shinobi Alliance against one man?" he asked Sasuke.

"He had an army of zetsu clones and legendary Shinobi of various villages, resurrected and controlled by edo-tensai."

"And then Papa fought the caster and made him undo the edo - tensai."

"I wasn't alone." Sasuke said, looking at him. "You had been resurrected as well, but you somehow managed to gain control. Naruto never told me how." Shisui's eye, Itachi thought. "We fought Kabuto together and you put him in Izanami, making him uncast the edo tensai."

"Papa, you're not supposed to talk about someone's death and resurrection, when they are right in front of you, alive." Sarada hissed, while hitting him on his arm. "It's rude."

Sasuke looked at his daughter in surprise, before bowing his head slightly towards Itachi. "I apologize."

Itachi bowed his in return, lower than Sasuke did. "Me too." he said, apologising for every way he would have hurt his brother.

From the look in Sasuke's eye, he understood what he was apologising for.

* * *

Obito reached the training ground, breathing heavily, "Sorry sensei..." he began, only to find that sensei wasn't there.

"Where is sensei, Rin?" he asked.

"I don't know. Kakashi-kun and I have been waiting for a while. But that doesn't mean its okay to be late Obito." Rin scolded him.

"It's not my fault. There was a cat stuck in the..."

"Save it." Kakashi-teme interrupted him. "I don't want to hear your washed up excuses."

"I'll show you washed up, teme." Obito moved to attack him, only to stop at the sight of Minato-sensei approaching them, along with two teenagers, maybe a year or two two older than him. Both of them, a girl and a boy were Uchiha and looked similar enough to be siblings.

"Good, all of you are here. We have new additions to our team. These are the new genin - Uchiha Karasu and Uchiha Sarada." he gestured to his companions.

"Your parents must really suck at naming. Seriously, Crow and Salad?" Obito blurted out, before he could stop himself.

Sensei looked at him reproachfully, while Rin tried to do damage control, "They are no worse than usual names. Even Kakashi-kun's name means Scarecrow."

"Don't bring me into this." Bakashi grumbled.

"Right." Sensei cleared his throat. "So, we need to know about each other. Why don't you two introduce yourselves?"

It was Sarada who stepped forward. "My name is Uchiha Sarada. I like Papa, and..." she coughed. "I dislike people who don't take being a ninja seriously. My hobbies are training, reading and..." she coughed again. Obito hoped all this coughs didn't mean that she was a stalker fan girl. "My dream is to become the first Uchiha Hokage." she ended with a flair.

It took a moment for Obito to procees that.

"Hey, you can't do that. I'm going to be the first Uchiha Hokage." he protested.

"And who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Uchiha Obito and I'm going to be Hokage, the first Uchiha Hokage. And unlike you I've already been a genin for two years."

She sniffed. "I'll have you know that circumstances beyond my control were responsible for me not being a ninja until now. I'm pretty sure I am stronger than you."

"Would you care to prove that?" he asked. No way, she was going to beat him to his goal.

"Sure." she answered, cracking her knuckles.

"Obito, Sarada-chan, calm down. You'll get a chance to spar after introductions." Sensei interrupted them. "Your turn Karasu-kun."

"I'm Uchiha Karasu. I like dango and onigiri with sea weed. I dislike war. My hobby is training and my dream is to find a way to stop wars." Karasu said, solemnly. Atleast he wasn't an arrogant bastard like most of the clan.

Rin introduced herself after that, which Obito didn't listen to, as he had already heard it a few times and he was excited to show Sarada who was the boss.

As usual, Bakashi introduced himself with a grunt of his name.

"Time to fight." he said, excitedly.

"All right, then. Every one except Obito and Sarada chan, stand back. Hajime." Sensei started the spar and Obito had to dodge a kick aiming for his head.

She was fast. But sparring with Kakashi all these years has given him experience fighting fast opponents. He was about to attack, when she punched the ground and the ground broke into chunks of earth.

Holy shit.

Obito was distracted by this, when she able to bypass his defenses and put a kunai to his throat.

"Sarada wins." Sensei called. "Was that Tsunade-sama's technique Sarada-chan?"

"Something like that." she answered, shooting him a smug smile. Obito would have lashed out at that, but this girl could break the ground with one punch. It was probably best to be on her good side.

Not that he was giving up on his dream. He just had to get stronger.

"Now Kakashi vs Karasu. Hajime." Sensei started the next spar, while he was distracted. He probably wanted to find the abilities of the new members of the team. Obito really felt bad for Karasu, Kakashi was going to decimate him.

Obito had to eat his words, when one minute of taijutsu later, Kakashi forfeited without any reason. He looked towards Rin to see if she understood what happened, but she was as confused as him.

"Genjutsu." Sensei murmured. "At this level, without using the Sharingan. It's pretty impressive."

What?

Kakashi was defeated by a genjutsu?

Kakashi was good enough to dispel genjutsu with such an ease, it seemed he was an Uchiha. That was the reason Obito never used genjutsu against him, despite it being his clans specialty.

But somehow Karasu had trapped Kakashi in a genjutsu that was crippling enough, that he was forced to forfeit.

Just who were these people?

* * *

"Sarada-chan, will you look after Itachi-chan for me? I have a few errands to run." Grandma asked Sarada, as she returned from team training. Karasu was summoned by the Sandaime to share the classified information about 3rd war he had learnt during his time in ANBU.

"Hai, Mikoto oba-san." she answered. It wasn't as if she was busy.

"Such a sweet girl." Grandma patted her on the head. "He's in the living room. He shouldn't give you much trouble, he's a quite child."

Sagrada nodded and went to the living room to find Itachi-chan reading a book in Kanji. Wasn't he supposed to be three?

"Are you able to read that?" she asked.

He looked up at her and answered in clear voice, "No. Please read it, nee-san.

Kawai! How could anyone refuse such cuteness?

She picked up the book. It was a story book, apparently written by Jiraiya-sama, called the Tale Of The Utterly Gutsy Shinobi.

She read the story to Itachi, who liked it a lot when Sarada did imitations. As the story continued, she came to realize that it wasn't just fiction, it was the story of Nanadaime-sama. The protagonist's name was also Naruto. Was Jiraiya-sama some kind of prophet?

"Was Naruto real, nee-chan?" Itachi asked when the story added, his eyes far wiser than a three year old's.

"He will be real." she told him, honestly. "What do you think about visiting your tou-chan at work?"

He thought about it seriously before nodding his head.

"Great. Get on my back."

"I can walk." he said, with indignation of a grown person.

"I know." Sarada consoled him. "But it's more fun being carried. I used to ask mama to carry me for fun until I was way older than you."

He reluctantly agreed and they set out towards the police station.

"Oji-san. We are here to visit you." she called out, entering grandpa's office. Other officer tried to stop her, but let her go after seeing Itachi.

"Konnichiwa otou-sama." Itachi chimed from her back.

"There isn't any need to be so formal, Itachi-chan."

"Please don't teach your bad habits to my son, Sarada." Grandpa said, without looking up from his paperwork.

Sarada frowned. She could shout and rant at that or she could...

"Ne, jii-chan, don't be such a grump. Aren't grandparents supposed to really spoil their grandkids. Even Hiashi-sama lets Himawari-chan braid his hair." she whined.

That made grandpa look up. "Hiashi?" he questioned incredulously.

Sarada set down Itachi on a chair and took out her mini photo album from her shuriken pouch. She showed grandpa the picture of Hiashi-sama with dozens of braids and make up on his face, holding Himawari.

Grandpa snorted at seeing that, before correcting himself.

"Why doesn't that girl have Byakugan?" he asked.

"She is Naruto-sama's daughter. He is an Uzumaki." She showed him the picture of Boruto's family, with Naruto-sama in his Hokage garb.

Grandpa was examining the the picture when Itachi spoke up, "Is he the Naruto from the story, nee-san?"

She would never admit it but she forgot that Itachi was there. She hoped he didn't understand any future references.

"He is." She answered him.

He intently looked at the picture before saying, "He's pretty."

Sarada nearly choked. Grandpa actually did.

* * *

Karasu enjoyed being a part of his new team. The last time he was genin, he wasn't able to bond with his teammates like he did with team 7, all five of its members, despite their vastly different personalities.

It still surprised him how different Kakashi senpai was from one that he remembered, while Obito was the one that possessed his missing traits. Sarada was having a harder time than him and even called Kakashi, Rokudaime-sama, which sent Obito in a fit of rage. She was able to play it off as a joke, but after it happening three times Kakashi was getting annoyed at her.

The missions were nowhere near as dangerous as his missions in ANBU, but still werenâ t some thing that'd be given to genin in peace time. Thankfully, Minato-sensei was a skilled jonin and they had got out of trouble without Karasu needing to reveal his skills.

Despite the information provided by him and Sasuke, the war still continued. However, there were decidedly more Konoha victories due to foreknowledge and considerably less loss of life and property. But sometimes they had to travel across battlefields and Karasu wondered what was the reason behind all of this.

Still, he had hope. Sarada's stories of the Konoha under Nanadaime's reign were a balm to his soul after seeing the destruction caused by war.

He had returned from a mission and entered his home in the Uchiha Compound (Father had got it built for Sasuke, Sarada and him), to find Sasuke in the living room, without his cloak. He was unable to tear his eyes from Sasuke's unoccupied right sleeve.

"Okaeri." Sasuke greeted him, without a hint of anything being wrong.

He didn't reply.

Was this the reason Sasuke always wore his cloak? Who was responsible for this? Did it happen because of him?

"Karasu." Sasuke's voice brought him out of his thoughts. "It happened because of my own mistakes. They offered me a prosthetic which I refused. This is something that reminds me of my mistakes."

What mistakes? Karasu wanted to ask.

"There is something else you should know." Sasuke said, removing his hair from above his left eye. For a moment Karasu thought that Sasuke had lost his eye as well, but soon saw the ringed eye of Rinnegan on Sasuke's face.

"How?" he asked, stunned.

Sasuke actually chuckled. "That is a long story and I'm supposed to leave for a mission right now." He poked Karasu's forehead and smirked. "Maybe next time."

Karasu couldn't keep a smile forming on his face.

Soon, it was time for the Kanabi Bridge mission. Kakashi-senpai had just been promoted to jonin and the rest of the team were chunnin. Sasuke had briefed Sarada and him on this mission. This was the main reason they were assigned to team 7.

Turned out that none of their caution was necessary. Due to large number of Konoha wins, Iwa didn't have the numbers for a battalion to gaurd the Kanabi bridge. Thus, they were easily able to complete the mission without any casualties.


	3. A Better Future

Minato was surprised when Uchiha Sasuke asked for a meeting with him, with privacy seals, but he wasn't worried. He was a fellow jonin he had worked with in the war and the father of two of his students. Atleast Minato wasn't worried until he asked his first question, "Is Kushina-san pregnant?"

"How do you know that?" he gripped his kunai.

"I'm from a future." Sasuke answered.

"Was I supposed to laugh at that?" Minato asked incredulously.

"Sandaime knows about it. I asked him to wait to tell you until Kushina-san was pregnant." he continued.

"And what does Kushina being pregnant has to do with it?"

"Naruto was my best friend. I didn't want to erase him from existence by accident."

Minato paused at that. Him and Kushina had only recently decided on the name. It was possible that they were somehow spied on, but he also gave Sandaime-sama's reference, which Minato could easily check upon.

"And your children?" he questioned.

"Sarada is my dayghter. She came with me from 35 years in future. Karasu on the other hand, is Itachi from ten years from the day we appeared in this time line. Our father was experimenting with Hiraishin and blood Seals."

That answered so many questions about their sometimes weird behavior. Would Kakashi really become the Rokudaime?

Minato decided to give Sasuke the benefit of doubt and took out Sandaime-sama's sake from the cupboard, and poured it into two cups. "Well then, tell me about the future."

Two hours later, Minato had a headache and seriously regretted asking that.

"Did you tell Sandaime-sama all of this?"

Sasuke shook his head. "No, only about the third war. I didn't trust him."

"And you trust me?"

"Not really. But you are Naruto's father and it wasn't your administration that led to the massacre of his clan."

Minato flinched at that. Just the thought of thirteen year old Karasu, ordered to murder his own clan...

"I acted as a wandering ninja for Konoha in my time. I would ask you to grant me the same job. Obito was spared from his fate, but Madara and Zetsu are still out there."

Minato contemplated on that. Living in Konoha must not have been easy for him these past two years, with his old wounds reopened.

"You can leave after Naruto's birth. And I want you back in Konoha when Kumo decided to sign peace treaty."

"As you command, Hokage-sama." he bowed before vanishing in a shunshin.

Now, he had to think about what to do with Orochimaru and Danzo.

The paperwork alone would be copious. He groaned.

* * *

Karasu sat on top of the Hokage mountain, gazing at the village below. Two days ago, the peace treaty with Kumo was signed without any major incident. Naruto-kun was also born without the Kyuubi being unleashed on the village and thus Minato-sensei was still the Hokage and Konoha was more beautiful than ever.

"You're not brooding again, are you?" asked a familiar voice.

"No, I'm not." he answered his sister (because somewhere along the way Sarada had actually become his sister instead of pretending to be one), honestly.

Sarada was somehow able to sense whenever he would feel guilty about Sasuke's absence from the village, as she called it 'brood' and would come come drag him to do something or other, often insisting on playing the games she played with her friends in future. It was a new experience for Karasu, one that he decidedly liked.

They sat there in silence for some time before Sarada said, "So... Obito proposed."

Karasu blinked. "What did you say?"

She showed him her ring adorned hand in lieu of answering.

"Congratulations." he told her.

"Thank you. Somehow I belive Papa wouldn't be as accepting as you."

"He doesn't like Obito much, does he? " Karasu murmured.

Sarada snorted. "I think it would be safe to say that he hates Obito. And he wouldn't even say why."

Karasu nodded. He had began putting the pieces together sometime ago, but they painted such a horrible picture that he refused to think about it more. Besides, Obito was his teammate. Even if he had done terrible things in the other timeline, that doesn't mean it should affect his opinion of him in this time line. Besides, Sasuke would have told them if he had any malicious intentions.

"What are you doing here, then? Didn't you promise Itachi and Shisui that you'll train them?" Sarada asked.

Karasu sighed. Itachi and Shisui were getting very good at getting promises for training from him. He wondered if he was as good as puppy eye jutsu as them.

"I'll come with you. Maybe Izuna-chan would hate me a little less if he sees me training his aniki." Sarada said, as he got up.

"I don't think that'll work. Sasuke was very stubborn at this age. Changing his opinion about something was like pulling teeth." he warned.

"Well I'm his daughter, ain't I? If anyone can out stubborn him, it's me. Race you there?" she asked, disappearing in a shunshin.

Karasu followed after her, smiling.

* * *

Itachi was ten when he entered his house to see Izuna playing with the Hokage son and found himself thinking how his whisker marks were cute, when he was reminded of a memory from 7 years ago, of Sarada telling him a story about Naruto, then showing him a photograph of a blonde man, with blue eyes and whisker marks on his cheeks.

Pieces began align themselves in Itachi's head and he was struck with the revelation, which previously he would have considered an impossibility.

"Fuck." he breathed out.

"You're lucky your mom isn't home, right now or she'd be washing your mouth with soap." Sarada called from the kitchen. "What happened though? I don't think I've ever heard you curse before."

"Who are you?" he asked her.

A concerned expression crossed her face. "Are you all right?" she put the back of her hand on his forehead, checking his her . "Did you hit your head?"

"Karasu is me. Sasuke is Izuna. Who are you?" he said bluntly, before she could get even more worked up.

"Damn. I owe Karasu 1000 Ryo. Couldn't you wait just a few months Itachi-kun?" she grumbled.

He looked at her pointedly.

"All right." she sighed. "Well genetically, I'm your niece."

That was what he would have guessed. Sasuke acted more paternal towards her than he did in with Karasu.

"How did this happen?" he asked.

"Your father had an accident with space time and blood seals."

"I see." he said, before walking away, trying not to think about the implications of Shisui having a crush on his older self.

* * *

Obito thought that he was nervous when he proposed to the love of his life. However, if that was nervousness, he didn't know what he was feeling now, as he waited for Sarada's father to open the door to his office. He shifted nervously and took in a deep breath, as the door finally opened.

Uchiha Sasuke was standing in front of him, a blank expression present on his face.

"What." He said. Somehow it didn't sound like a question.

Obito gulped and mentally scolded himself again for not accepting Sarada's offer to talk to her father alone. But he was an Uchiha. He had to be traditional.

"Sa-... Sasuke-San... I hoped to talk with... to you about something..." Damn it. He could be smooth, but somehow Sasuke-san's blank stare unnerved him more than A rank enemy nins.

Sasuke-san didn't say anything as he turned around and walked back, leaving the door open. Obito assumed he was given permission to enter.

He was relieved to find Karasu sitting inside his father's office. He could not suppress his sigh of relief. Atleast the chances of him leaving this confrontation alive had increased. Karasu wouldn't let his father kill his teammate.

He had no dillusions that he could survive Sasuke-san if he truly wanted Obito dead. Many ninja had made the mistake of underestimating Sasuke-san due to his missing-arm. They didn't live long enough to change their opinions.

"Talk." Obito was jolted out his thoughts by Sasuke-san's voice.

His mouth was suddenly too dry. He cleared his throat.

"Sasuke-san, I am here to gain your blessing to marry your daughter. I love her and would always strive to make her happy."

Obito flinched back at the sudden appearance of Mangekyou Sharingan in Sasuke-san's visible eye.

"Is that so?" he asked, his voice deadly.

"Otou-san, please don't be rash. Sarada loves him. I'm sure she wouldn't appreciate him burnt to crisp with Amaterasu." Obito suppressed another flinch at Karasu's bluntness. But he was relieved as Sasuke-san's gaze moved to his son.

"Do you know what he has done?" His voice was flat, though that barely hid the anger behind his words.

'What he has done?' Obito was confused as he was sure he hadn't done anything worthwhile such anger.

"What he could have done." Karasu corrected his father. "I don't know exactly, but I have a pretty good idea. I just don't think it's fair to judge someone for things they haven't done."

Did Sasuke-san's Mangekyou have some future detecting power?

The father and son continued to glare at each other, having a silent conversation. After five minutes, Sasuke-san finally turned towards Obito, his eye back to normal.

"You have my permission." He bit out reluctantly, and then reactivating his Mangenkyo for added effect to his threat. "If you ever hurt her, I can promise you you'll wish you were dead. Same goes, if you ever plan to capture all jinchiruchi and cast a genjutsu on every human with the moon. Get out."

Obito was out of the office in less than a second. He tried very hard to not think about the last threat. (Sarada wouldn't appreciate if he called her father crazy.)

* * *

Uchiha Mikoto happily observed the marriage ceremony of Obito-kun and her granddaughter. Well, officially she was her niece, but she could afford to be honest in her thoughts as long as there were no Yamanaka around.

Honestly, she couldn't fathom how Fugaku thought that she wouldn't recognise the older counterparts of her children. But, she would let him have his delusions, for now. She never brought it up to Sasuke or Karasu because it was clear that both of them had emotional scars from their pasts. If having a new identity helped them deal with then she wouldn't deny them this comfort.

She was thankful that atleast Sarada had been spared from the worst horrors of shinobi life. Mikoto's granddaughter was a sweet girl and was responsible for the majority of recovery experienced by both her time traveling sons.

Mikoto was very pleased with her decision to marry Obito-kun. He was a sweet boy, if a bit clumsy and tardy. Nothing like that .. aah, how does Kushina put it - ' asshole with stick up his hole', that Fugaku proposed to Sasuke get her married to. Thankfully, Sasuke put an end to it.

Sasuke, however, wasn't very pleased with Sarada's choice of groom either. It went beyond the normal hatred of son in laws by the daughter's father. Since, Obito-kun was living and breathing, and not a mass of charred flesh, it couldn't be something too terrible that he did in the future.

She shifted her attention to the other couple (to be) of team 7- Karasu and Kakashi-kun. Oh they weren't aware of their upcoming relationship just yet, but a mother's intuition is never wrong. While Sarada and Obito-kun were quicker to realise when their bitter rivalry to become Hokage had changed to affection, Kakashi-kun and Karasu were a bit emotionally immature to recognise such a change, despite being ahead of their peers in rest of the departments.

Mikoto was worried about Sasuke though. He was hardly ever in the village, and it looked like it physically pained him to interact with Fugaku and her. His 'children' tried to get him to stay in Konoha, utilising various means, including his fondness for Kushina's son, but at the end of the day, it seemed like he had given up on Konoha being his home.

Still, basking in the celebrations, Mikoto decided to not give up hope. Some wounds took longer to heal than others. The future already looked brighter than it did a few years ago. Maybe, one day, Sasuke would smile at her like little Izuna-chan did.


End file.
